Katsudon dieciochero
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: Viktor ha decidido viajar al largo y angosto Chile para pasar unos cuantos días junto a su querido japonés, lo que no sabe, es que su viaje ha coincidido con las festividades del 18 de septiembre. Terremotos, cueca, volantines y empanadas los acompañarán por los cincos días que dura la festividad... ¿Qué puede salir mal?
1. Introducción: Visita sorpresa

**Katsudon diociochero**

* * *

 **Introducción: Visita sorpresa**

* * *

Viktor se bajó del bus e hizo el camino hasta la plaza de armas, desde donde debía caminar derecho hacia el oeste de la ciudad, en donde se encontraba la pista de hielo de la ciudad de Lihuén. Había hecho tantas veces ya ese mismo camino, que no tenía dificultad en ubicarse.

Aunque no siempre había sido así.

La primera vez había estado completamente desubicado, e intentar pedir indicaciones no había sido la mejor idea, no cuando pocos en esa ciudad solían ser buenos hablando inglés y él solo sabía decir "hola" y "adiós" en español.

Recordaba que aquella vez había terminado en la comisaría de la ciudad. Ahí al fin había podido hablar con alguien que se dominaba en inglés y había podido decir que quería encontrarse con Yuuri Katsuki, quien era instructor en la pista de hielo de la ciudad. El carabinero al escucharlo se había mostrado mucho más amable de lo que había sido en un principio, cuando había pensado que era una especie de criminal, y se había ofrecido a escoltarlo hacia la pista de hielo cuando Viktor se había negado a que llamaran al japonés, pues quería sorprenderlo.

Y Yuuri sí que se había mostrado sorprendido cuando había visto que Viktor llegaba en el retén verde y blanco, característico de carabineros de Chile, y se despedía de forma amistosa del hombre uniformado.

Había sido una buena sorpresa, después de todo.

Ahora, en cambio, no tuvo mucha dificultad en poder recorrer la ciudad, incluso se quedó un momento en la plaza de armas, donde había una feria de artesanías de la zona. Hizo una nota mental de comprar algunas de esas botellas de vino artesanal antes de regresar a Rusia, y definitivamente debía comprarse uno de esos chalecos. El que le había regalado Yuuri hace tiempo aún estaba prácticamente intacto, así que eran de buena calidad.

―Oye, viejo, ¿no que íbamos a ver al Katsudon?

Y bueno, sí, no había ido solo ese día. No hubo manera de negarle a Plisetsky el que lo acompañara en esa ocasión a Chile. Hacía tiempo que ninguno veía a Katsuki, y Viktor sabía que el adolescente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo extrañaba al igual que lo hacía él.

Así que fue por esa razón que abandonó su idea de seguir viendo aquellas artesanías y emprendió camino, junto a Yurio, hacia la pista de hielo de Lihuén.

Yuuri estaba supervisando el entrenamiento de Jorge, su pupilo, cuando ambos llegaron al lugar. Viktor sintió una pequeña punzada de satisfacción al ver cómo, literalmente, los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaban al verlo.

¿Hacía cuánto no lo veía? La última vez había sido cuando Yuuri lo había visitado en Rusia para sus vacaciones, y de eso habían pasado ya más de un mes. Lo había extrañado demasiado.

―¡Viktor! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Yuuri se acercó rápidamente a donde ellos se encontraban y lo abrazó de manera efusiva. Viktor lo estrechó contra sí y rio con deleite.

―Un pajarito me comentó que tendrías libres estos días por festividades, así que pensé en venir a verte.

―Algo me comentó Lucas ayer, pero no le entendí.

―Mi hermana llegará en unos días, pero no se lo digas. Es una sorpresa.

Yuuri asintió de manera cómplice y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio que miraba todo con una media sonrisa, que cambió a fastidio en cuanto notó que estaba siendo observado.

―El anciano no dejaba de quejarse de lo mucho que te extrañaba.

Yuuri rio, porque podía imaginarse perfectamente a Viktor quejumbroso.

―Es bueno verte, Yurio.

Plisetsky asintió, y hasta se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

―Es bueno verte a ti también, Katsudon.

Eso sí, la expresión de Yurio cambió completamente cuando Jorge, su tocayo chileno, se puso a un costado del japonés.

El adolescente, que aún conservaba varias de sus características infantiles, saludó con un apretón de manos a Viktor y también ―a regañadientes, luego de una mirada de reproche por parte de su entrenador― a Yurio.

―Hola, enano ―saludó Yurio, quien ya podía vanagloriarse de estar casi a la misma altura a Yuuri, contrario a Jorge, que aún no llegaba al metro sesenta.

―Terminamos por hoy, Jorge ―intervino Yuuri cuando notó que el niño se estaba controlando para no soltar algo desagradable.

Jorge asintió y agregó que se quedaría practicando por un rato más en la pista.

―Podrías acompañarlo, Yurio ―propuso Viktor―. ¿No te estabas quejando de que quedaba poco tiempo antes de que las series grand Prix dieran inicio?

Yurio se encogió de hombros con una mueca.

―No quiero practicar con enanos amateur. Prefiero la pista para mí solo.

Jorge, que ya había dado varios pasos, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, con una sonrisa burlona.

―¿Es que acaso te sientes intimidado, oh gran medallista de oro?

―Ni por un momento, pitufo.

Yuuri soltó una risa nerviosa, al tiempo que Viktor hacía un gesto de sorpresa.

―No pensé que esos dos siguieran llevándose mal ―cuchucheó el ruso cerca de su oído.

Yuuri suspiró, al tiempo que pedía paciencia. Esas fiestas patrias serían bastante interesantes y eso que solo estaban a ocho de septiembre.

* * *

 **Notas de autora**

 _¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!_

 _Respecto a Jorge: es un personaje que en DEAD empieza a ser entrenado por Yuuri. Esta historia se ubica un año y ocho meses después de los hechos actuales de DEAD._

 _Lihuén: ciudad ficticia creada para el fic, así como Hasetsu lo fue para YOI._

 _Este capítulo es recién una introducción. Espero que les haya interesado._

 _¡Saludos!_


	2. Capítulo I: Cueca brava

**Capítulo I: Cueca brava**

* * *

Desde que había llegado a Chile el sábado, era poco lo que se había separado de Yuuri y definitivamente, aquel lunes no era la excepción, aunque tuviera que hacer la hora mientras su querido cerdito estaba en clases.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, con Yuuri y sus amigas mientras decidían qué era lo que almorzarían.

O al menos fue así hasta que se toparon de lleno con un afiche que mostraba a dos personas con pañuelos en la mano y abajo, con letras resaltantes, se podía leer "cueca brava".

―Yuuri, ¿qué es cueca? ―cuestionó en un cuchicheo para que solo él lo pudiera escuchar.

―El baile típico de Chile.

―¡Wow!

―De hecho, ese afiche dice que habrá una clase gratuita a la una de la tarde, y estarán regalando mote con huesillos ―agregó una la más menuda de las chicas que los acompañaban, de ojos grises.

― _Amazing!_ ¿Tú sabes bailar cueca, Yuuri?

―Algo ―reconoció―. Me enseñaron el año pasado.

―Y obligado, porque no quiso ir a las clases que se impartían ―dijo una chica de ojos verdes en tono criticón.

―Entonces yo también quiero aprender ―intervino Viktor con una sonrisa―. Así bailamos juntos, ¿no te parece?

Y Yuuri suspiró antes de asentir.

.

―Entonces, armen un círculo entre ustedes.

Yuuri asintió y le tradujo a Viktor la orden dada.

Para Viktor el español aún era una lengua completamente extraña. Así que era él el que se encargaba de traducirle lo que era dicho.

Le contó a grandes rasgos que la llamada cueca brava era la cueca común del pueblo chileno, sin tanta parafernalia dada por los terratenientes de los grandes fundos de antaño, y que por eso, por ser la expresión del roto chileno, era mucho más libre y coqueta, lo que también habría provocado que fuera prohibida por O'Higgins a inicios del 1800, quien la relacionaba con la vulgaridad de los "rotos".

Pero fuera de eso, la cueca era, en palabras simples, una danza que emulaba un cortejo.

Así que dicho aquello, el instructor les instó a aplaudir y a zapatear, siguiendo el ritmo básico de la música.

Para Yuuri aquella modalidad era completamente nueva, considerando que el había aprendido sobre la marcha por obra y gracia de Sarina, que no se había quedado tranquila hasta que él finalmente había bailadlo un pie de cueca con ella.

Viktor, por otro lado, estaba fascinado. Le encantaba la idea de poder bailar un pie de cueca junto a Yuuri. Aunque, si debía ser sincero, amaba todo lo que incluyera a Yuuri Katsuki en la ecuación.

Lo siguiente que les pidieron hacer fue el paso básico del baile y desplazarse de esa manera, cuidando de mantener los hombros alineados con los del compañero.

―Entonces ―dijo el instructor―, sepárense en dos grupos, hombres a un lado, mujeres al otro, y formen dos líneas paralelas. ―Y como la proporción de mujeres era mayor, algunas de ellas fueron a parar a la fila de los hombres.

En ese momento, Viktor se dio cuenta que quedaba frente a Sam, mientras que Yuuri quedaba con Sarina como pareja de baile. Por lo que no perdió el tiempo en hacerle un gesto disimulado a la mujer de ojos verdes para intercambiar lugares. Para Viktor no tenían gracia las clases si no podía bailar junto a su querido novio. Sarina sonrió y se puso frente a Sam, al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga con coquetería.

―¡Viktor!, ¿qué haces? ¡Vuelve a tu fila! ―pidió Yuuri abochornado, mirando hacia los lados.

―¡Por supuesto que no! Yo solo bailaré con Yuuri. ―Y lo dijo en modo berrinchudo, así que Yuuri sabía que no podía decir nada contra eso, y que no le quedaba de otra que asentir.

Si al instructor le pareció mal el cambio de lugares que hicieron, no dijo nada y siguió dando la clase con normalidad, esta vez explicando cómo debía ser tomado el pañuelo, y casi escandalizándose cuando una mujer había sacado un pañuelo desechable del bolsillo.

― _¡Deshonor! Saca esa cosa de mi vista._

Fue Yuuri quien ayudó a Viktor a tomar de forma correcta su pañuelo ―cortesía del instructor―, quien ya lo estaba tomando entre sus dedos índice y corazón, como las mujeres.

― _No, mira. El pañuelo lo debes tomar entre el índice y el pulgar, y más suelto, porque no es necesario moverlo tanto._ ―Sintió una pequeña punzada de satisfacción cuando notó que un haitiano del grupo también había tenido la misma confusión y que el instructor lo corregía. Al menos no era el único que no entendía un carajo y que se guiaba por lo que solía hacer el resto.

Una melodía comenzó a sonar, y el instructor comenzó a explicar cómo debía ser bailada, demostrando junto a su compañera cómo debía hacerse la figura del ocho

― _Recuerden, la cueca brava siempre la guiará la mujer. Es ella la que va dando el paso que el hombre debe seguir. No es como la cueca de campo, con la mujer sumisa, acá la mujer le mantiene la mirada al hombre y lo desafía, le coquetea._

Claro estaba que Yuuri no iba a reproducir aquellas mismas palabras a Viktor, sobre todo en medio del baile, así que en cambio prefirió simplificarlo en pocas palabras.

―Viktor, no apartes tus ojos de mí.

Viktor sonrió.

―Por supuesto que no lo haré.

Cuando la clase terminó, el instructor los instó a aprovechar el tiempo restante a bailar varios pies de cueca, para que pudieran aplicar lo aprendido.

En ese momento, cuando ya el entorno dejó de importar, Viktor y Yuuri se internaron en su propio mundo. Se coqueteaban, se miraban, uno "perseguía" al otro y viceversa, buscando conquistarse mutuamente, haciendo florituras con el pañuelo; al inicio no lo hacían bien, se equivocaban, no seguían el tiempo de la canción y el zapateo daba pena, pero reían con deleite. Porque estaban bailando juntos luego de tanto, y aquello era lo único que importaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¿Merece un review?_


	3. Capítulo II: Mote con huesillos

**Capítulo II: mote con huesillos**

* * *

Habían quedado tan sedientos luego de esos pies de cueca que cuando esta terminó, se fueron derechito a las mesas llenas de vasos con líquido.

Cuando Viktor tuvo una de esas en sus manos se dio cuenta que no eran simples bebestibles, y miró con extrañeza en color y lo que parecía tener en su interior. Afortunadamente Yuuri lo notó y se apresuró a explicarle.

―Se llama mote con huesillos. El mote es esto blanco, que en realidad es trigo pelado y cocido, y los huesillos son duraznos deshidratados que luego son cocidos.

Viktor asintió, todavía viendo el brebaje con ojo crítico, pero tuvo más confianza cuando notó que Yuuri lo comía con naturalidad e incluso comentaba que le gustaría repetir, así que finalmente lo probó.

― _Vkusno!_

Yuuri rio ante aquel gesto tan característico de su pareja. Lo había extrañado demasiado.

―Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto estar en este país, Yuuri.

No era un reclamo, aunque lo pareciera. Hace mucho que Viktor había entendido que parte de la vida de Yuuri estaba en ese país, donde había comenzado una carrera como entrenador y también estaba completando su magister, con miras a un futuro doctorado.

Sabía que aunque Yuuri accediera a irse con él a Rusia, tendría que dividir su tiempo homogéneamente entre ambos países. La vida de Yuuri ya estaba organizada en Chile, así como la de Viktor lo estaba en Rusia por el momento, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, al menos por ahora.

Yuuri se tomó con ligereza su comentario y solo agregó que a Viktor le faltaba probar el resto de los platos típicos.

―¿Y me los darás a probar, Yuuri?

Yuuri sonrió.

―Ya has probado algunos las otras veces que has venido ―le confió él―, pero feliz te enseño lo demás.

Viktor estrechó a Yuuri contra sí.

―¡Te extrañé tanto!

Yuuri rio, porque para él había sido igual, y las video llamadas no habían bastado, sin contar cierto accidente que había involucrado unas manillas pegoteadas tiempo atrás.

―Claro, coman enfrente de los pobres no más ―se quejó una chica de ojos dorados que estaba sentada con un vaso de mote con huesillos en la mano.

― _¡Erika! ¿No bailaste cueca_? ―cuestionó Yuuri sentándose junto a ella e invitando a Viktor a hacer lo mismo.

Viktor no le quiso comentar que había comenzado de manera inconsciente a hablar en español y que ahora no entendía un carajo de lo que hablaban.

― _Nah, la cueca no se me da. Vine por el mote con huesillos_. ―Se echó un poco a la boca antes de agregar―. _Un manjarsh._

― _Yo también vine por la comida, pero Sam me arrastró a bailar_ ―comentó Sarina.

― _Como si te hubiera amenazado con una pistola…_

― _Por cierto_ ―intervino Erika nuevamente―, _¿dónde está el rucio que venía con el Vitoco?_

―¿ _Yurio?_

― _Ese mismo._

― _Se quedó en el departamento de Max. Dijo que prefería recorrer Santiago solo, y como Javier anda de vago en el departamento, se ofreció a hacerle un tour._

Seguramente Yuuri y las chicas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, pues rezaron porque Javier hubiera llevado al pobre adolescente a lugares medianamente decentes.

Viktor, al verse completamente fuera de la conversación, solo infló los cachetes.

―Yuuri, no me ignores.

―¡Ah, lo siento, Viktor! Es que estábamos hablando de dónde podría andar Yurio ahora. ―Y si aún no está traumado, agregó en su mente

Viktor se encogió de hombros.

―Debe estar bien.

Kilómetros lejos de ahí, en pleno centro de Santiago, Yurio disfrutaba de un vaso gigante de mote con huesillos.

―¡Esta _weá_ está demasiado rica! ―Y no había pasado ni un día entero con Javier y este ya le había comenzado a enseñar insultos chilenos, aunque sonaba raro si el "weá" era dicho junto a otras palabras en inglés.

―Bien hecho, joven Padawan ―le dijo un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules con aprobación―. Ahora vamos a comer una _cazuela_ al mercado central.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¡Espero que les esté gustando!_


	4. Capítulo III: La Piojera

**Capítulo III: La piojera**

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron con tranquilidad. Viktor solía deambular ―a veces en compañía de Yurio— hasta que Yuuri se desocupaba de sus obligaciones diarias. Ahí el japonés los llevaba a diferentes lugares que, según su apreciación, podrían ser interesantes para sus dos invitados rusos. Muchas veces sus amigos chilenos se unían y hacían de todo una experiencia única. No se quejaba de ellos, claro que no, pero Yuuri debía admitir que le gustaría tener un poco más de privacidad con su novio, sobre todo considerando que el departamento de Max solía estar ya bastante lleno, lo que lo cohibía de hacer demasiado ruido durante las noches. Aparte, si consideraba lo molestoso que solía ser Javier ―y que ya le había dado bastante material con anterioridad― era razonable que no quisiera alimentar aquel bullying eterno que le sería hecho.

Pero si quitaba la pequeña frustración sexual que lo complicaba, debía decir que aquellos días habían sido bastante amenos, y eso que recién estaban a 13 de septiembre. Ese jueves en particular, había coincidido que la mayoría estaba libre, incluido un Lucas que había salido de un turno particularmente difícil en el hospital.

―Y bueno, Viktor ―había comenzado un animado Javier con una cerveza en la mano―, ¿ya has probado el terremoto?

―Terre… ¿qué? ―Y miró a Yuuri en busca de ayuda.

―No te asustes ―fue lo primero que dijo Yuuri cuando vio en la mirada de Viktor que este se imaginaba un movimiento telúrico―. Es el nombre de un trago popular de estas fechas.

Los ojos de Viktor se iluminaron ante la mención de alcohol. Y no es que fuera un borracho, pero era ruso, y debía reconocer que su resistencia había aumentado con el tiempo.

Yuuri pudo ver cómo Javier sonreía al notar que ya había logrado su cometido, por lo que no le sorprendieron las siguientes palabras.

―¿Vamos a la piojera entonces?

Era realmente una suerte que la piojera quedara a dos estaciones de metro del edificio donde Maximiliano vivía y que tampoco fuera muy difícil llegar caminando, por lo que media hora después estaban todos instalados ―incluyendo Yurio, quien tendría que conformarse con una coca-cola― en una mesa de madera con manchas de dudosa procedencia, todos tenían un vaso ya del susodicho trago al frente ―excepto Sam y Yurio―, y Viktor lo inspeccionaba al tiempo que probaba su sabor.

Según le había comentado Yuuri, era la mezcla de un vino llamado _pipeño,_ con granadina y helado de piña. Tenía un sabor dulzón ―debido a la granadina― que iba aumentando a medida que el helado se iba derritiendo, lo que lo hacía un brebaje engañoso al beberlo.

Y eso lo pudo comprobar Viktor de primera mano cuando terminó de beber el primer terremoto y se sintió ya un poco achispado.

― _¡Una réplica, por favor!_ ―pidió de la forma en que había notado que otros lo pedían.

Yuuri, a su lado, bebía de su vaso con moderación, como si cuidara de no emborracharse. Tanto así que Viktor se preguntó qué habría pasado las veces anteriores que había probado el dichoso brebaje.

Además de los terremotos, los chilenos habían quedado en pedir chorrillanas, que según le explicaron, consistían en papas fritas, cebolla caramelizada, huevo y carne; una bomba calórica que Viktor encontró deliciosa.

Pronto había un ambiente bastante ameno en la mesa, e incluso Sam y Yurio, que estaban completamente sobrios, se dejaron llevar por este.

― _Menos mal que pudiste beber esta vez_ ―comentó Erika a Max, quien solía ser el taxista del grupo y por obvias razones no solía beber en aquellas reuniones.

―Creo que nunca he visto a Maximiliano ebrio ―comentó Yuuri en inglés ya un tanto achispado.

Viktor, en medio de su pronta ebriedad, agradeció el gesto.

―Y no lo vas a ver probablemente ―le comentó Lucas mientras bebía su segundo terremoto―. Se controla demasiado bien y tiene buena resistencia.

―¡Lo podríamos utilizar para esos concursos que siempre hacen, de beberse cinco litros de terremoto solo! ―intervino Sarina.

―No es mala idea, ¿eh? ―comentó Javier con una sonrisa traviesa, al tiempo que miraba al hombre de cabellos claros de reojo.

―Nadie va a concursar en nada ―les cortó Maximiliano en tono rotundo―. Que vaya Lucas, y así se pone a cantar encima de la mesa.

Viktor rio, acordándose de los shows en Rusia en el bar de Ivan.

―Eso sería bueno para reírnos un rato ―comentó con ligereza.

Sarina rio.

―Se ve bastante ridículo cuando hace eso.

Lucas enrojeció y se bebió el resto del terremoto de un trago, sin utilizar la bombilla.

―Igual me quedé con tu hermana ―murmuró con tono desafiante.

Viktor sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

―Natalya siempre ha tenido gustos… peculiares.

Y todos en la mesa hicieron un "ooooh" que solo hizo que las orejas del pobre chileno ardieran.

.

Cuando Viktor ya estaba pasando a su cuarto vaso de terremoto, pensó que aquel trago hacía honor a su nombre, porque él ya se estaba sintiendo bastante _terremoteado._ Y tal parecía que Yuuri, aunque había hecho lo posible por controlarse, estaba en un estado etílico parecido al suyo.

―Viktoruuu ―murmuraba el chico de lentes restregando su mejillas contra la suya, mientras Yurio ponía una mueca de asco, Sam sonreía con picardía y el resto de los chilenos no les ponían atención por estar demasiado ebrios a esas alturas.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa corazonada ―de imbécil, según palabras de Lucas y Yurio― y abrazó a su querido cerdito de vuelta. Ni loco se quejaría, aunque probablemente su novio sería molestado por toda la eternidad luego de mostrarse tan cariñoso en público. Algo conocía a Javier como para sospecharlo.

Estaban en eso cuando un sujeto de largo y canoso pelo crespo se puso cerca de ellos con una guitarra y comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de una canción desconocida para él, pero que los demás cantaron con fervor, incluido Yuuri.

Viktor esbozó una sonrisa de tonto enamorado al verlo tan desinhibido cantando aquella cancón que él ni siquiera entendía.

Aunque el premio a la mejor interpretación se lo llevaba Lucas por lejos. El hombre cantaba con fervor y parecía que ya estaba barajando la posibilidad de subirse a una de las mesas para continuar con su interpretación. Y parecía que aquello sí que solía repetirse con bastante más frecuencia de la que él pensaba, porque Javier y Max lo tenían disimuladamente agarrado por la espalda para que no se hiciera famoso también en la piojera, agarre que se hizo más fuerte cuando el hombre comenzó a mostrar reales intenciones de subirse sobre la mesa.

― _¡Shuéltenme conshetumareeeee!_

El problema fue cuando Yuuri pareció tener la misma idea que su amigo y se subió de improviso a la mesa, con una bombilla como micrófono, e interpretó la canción con una divertida voz ebria y una dudosa pronunciación del español.

Y Lucas, aprovechando que tanto Max como Javier habían terminado boquiabiertos mientras miraban al usualmente correcto japonés, se subió también a la mesa y acompañó en la interpretación a su compañero.

Javier miraba a ambos con un tic en la ceja y los intentaba bajar, mientras que Max miraba a todos lados y notaba que la atención estaba puesta en su mesa. Miró a Erika, que ocupaba el puesto a un lado de Yuuri, y frunció el ceño.

― _¿Por qué no lo detuviste?_

La mujer rubia, que ya iba por su segundo terremoto, se encogió de hombros.

― _Nadie me dijo que debía hacerlo._

Sam tomaba fotos como loca y había hecho que Yurio grabara un video. El pobre adolescente miraba todo con pena ajena y agradecía estar en un país donde nadie lo conociera.

― _¡La polera, la polera!_ ―gritaba y aplaudía una entusiasmada Sarina―. _¡Ahhh! ¡Tú no, enfermo!_ ―agregó cuando su hermano hacía el ademán de despojarse de la prenda―. _¡Que se la saque Yuuri!_

― _¡Sarina, por la chucha!_ ―la reprendía Max.

― _¡Bájense de ahí el par de weones!_ ―gritaba Javier con vergüenza ajena, aunque no podía evitar soltar unas carcajadas de vez en cuando.

Viktor era el único ―aparte de Erika que solo aplaudía al ver el show― que no hacía alboroto. Aparte del hecho de no entender ni mierda de lo que los chilenos decían, estaba bastante ocupado en mantener la mirada fija en los movimientos que su novio realizaba, quien le había dejado la interpretación principal a Lucas y solo hacía sonidos inciertos, mientras se movía como el bailarían nato que era.

Pronto su polera pasó a mejor vida, y aparte de un grito de júbilo por parte de Sarina, Viktor solo sabía que deseaba pasar sus manos por aquel abdomen.

Javier y Max, luego de darse cuenta que era inútil intentar bajar a los dos hombres de la mesa ―sobre todo luego de unas patadas por parte del japonés―, y de notar que los demás asistentes del lugar parecían estar pasándolo de lo lindo con la interpretación, finalmente decidieron rendirse y esperar a que los dos bajaran por iniciativa propia. Recuperaron sus vasos de terremoto de donde los habían dejado, y luego de una réplica, todo dejó de importar.

Cuando el show finalmente terminó, el músico les dio las gracias, especialmente a los dos hombres que bebían apresurados de sus vasos para apalear la sed, y se marchó del lugar con varios billetes a cuestas, en lugar de las usuales monedas que solía recibir.

― _¡Ahí me avisan cuando vengan y hacemos un show en conjunto!_

El hombre incluso les había querido pasar parte de sus ganancias por el show, pero ambos declinaron la oferta con amabilidad.

― _¡Noshotrosh hashemosh eshto por amorsh al arte, caballero! ¿Shierto, Yuuri?_

― _Shiii, pol amolsh al altee._

Cuando finalmente ―sobre todo para Yurio― pidieron la cuenta y cada uno aportaba con algo de dinero, estaban en tal estado de ebriedad que fue una suerte que Sam y Yurio estuvieran tan sobrios como en un principio, porque ellos fueron los encargados de sacar cuentas y asegurarse de que estaban pagando realmente lo consumido.

Hicieron el camino con tranquilidad hacia el departamento.

Javier y Max eran los encargados de llevarse a un alcoholizado Lucas que había comenzado a entonar sus usuales canciones de los prisioneros, y cantaba "Tren al sur" a todo volumen, al punto de casi hacer sangrar las orejas de sus amigos.

― _¡Y no me digash pooooobre por ir viajando ashiiiiii! ¡¿No ves que estoy conteeeeeeeento?!_

― _¡Cállate, mierda!_ ―le gritaron los dos al unísono luego de tener la certeza de que no podrían aguantar otra estrofa.

― _¡Que son peshados los weonesh!_

Yurio era el encargado de llevarse a una ebria pero tranquila Erika que solo se reía de las payasadas que hacían sus amigos.

Sam era la encargada de llevarse a Sarina, quien pese a su estado de ebriedad, aún parecía poder pensar con bastante coherencia.

― _Weona, dime por favor que grabaste todo._

― _Grabé cada maldito segundo, mujer._

Y Viktor y Yuuri se estabilizaban mutuamente, a la vez que ―ambos bastante ebrios― se decían cosas al oído y reían.

―Yuuri, me gustaría hacerte tantas cosas… ―le decía con voz cargada de sensualidad, o al menos toda la que podía haber en un cuerpo con evidente estado etílico.

―Yo también, cariño, yo también. ―Y sí que pretendía hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando llegaron al frontis del departamento, fue Yuuri quien se acercó tambaleante a un Javier que ya estaba considerando seriamente en dejar botado a Lucas en medio de la calle para que se lo llevaran preso por hacer el ridículo en la vía pública.

― _Préstame tu departamento por esta noche._

Javier parpadeó un momento y miró a Yuuri como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando. Luego miró hacia Viktor que los miraba con curiosidad y recién ahí su cerebro pareció hacer sinapsis.

Con una sonrisa le pasó las llaves.

― _No hagas nada que yo no haría._

Yuuri asintió. Nadie más que él sabía todo lo que quería hacerle a Viktor desde hace meses.

Cuando volvió con Viktor, este notó de inmediato la decisión en su rostro, y esbozó una sonrisa ebria.

―Amazing, Yuuri!

Así que cuando llegaron al piso donde ambos departamentos estaban, Viktor y Yuuri se metieron rápidamente al del hombre de cabellos negros y cerraron de un portazo.

― _Alguien va a tener acción parece…_ ―comentó Sarina con una sonrisa ebria.

― _Oye no po, ¿quién les dio permiso de meterse en mi departamento?_ ―cuestionó Lucas, quien era el otro inquilino del dichoso departamento.

― _Dormís en la cama de Yuuri por último, deja de weviar. Yo también dormiré acá por hoy_ ―agregó Javier cuando entraron al departamento de Max.

―Son unos cerdos ―gruñó Yurio.

―Se quieren dar amorsh ―le rectificó Erika con tono jocoso―. _Ya, creo que me voy a mi casa._

― _No, mejor espera un rato hasta que se me quite la curadera y te voy a dejar yo_ ―dijo Maximiliano con la voz aletargada―. _¿Cuánto chucha dura el pipeño en el cuerpo?_

― _Con todo lo que te tomaste, yo creo que mañana. Estais fermantando, weón._

― _Puta la weá, entonces deja que te pague el uber_ ―pidió y Erika aceptó. No confiaba en poder llegar sana y salva con su nivel etílico actual. De hecho, iba a aprovechar de despejarse un poco antes de irse a su casa.

Y pese a que había tomado bastante, Max parecía ser el único que se mantenía medianamente cuerdo, hasta el grado de que se dio cuenta cuando Sarina y Sam se apartaban del resto y comenzaban a ver algo en su celular, riéndose en el proceso. No pudo ni siquiera pensar en retarlas cuando Lucas, que aún seguía apoyado en su hombro, decidió abrir la boca.

― _Voy a llamar a Natalya._

― _¡Ni se te ocurra!`―_ Y había real pánico en su voz.

― _Pero esh que la echo de menosh_ ―lloriqueó mientras intentaba marcar el número de su polola, o al menos fue hasta que alguien le quitó el aparato.

― _Compadre, por tu bien te informo que requisaré tu teléfono hasta mañana_ ―le dijo Javier con solemnidad.

.

Ajenos al resto de sus amigos, Viktor y Yuuri se desnudaban con parsimonia, riendo ante los reflejos aletargados de ambos y por la propia ebriedad que traían a cuestas.

―No sabes las cosas que quiero hacerte…

―Puede hacerlo, siempre y cuando me dejes hacerte lo mismo…

―Soy todo tuyo, cariño…

Se besaban y se estimulaban como si no se hubieran visto hace demasiado tiempo, y así se sentían, sobre todo cuando la mayoría de las veces deseaban estar juntos a cada minuto del día. Pero era bueno de cierta forma, porque hacía que, cada vez que podían amarse, lo hicieran con profunda devoción.

Pronto las caricias comenzaron a subir de nivel e intensidad, hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a invitar a que el otro le poseyera con bestialidad.

Y pronto se dejaron envolver por un espiral de pasión que lo consumía a ambos.

Gruñeron y gritaron sin que nada importara. Luego ya se iban a preocupar de los traumas de los vecinos y de las bromas que de seguro reinarían a día siguiente. Porque en ese momento nada más tenía sentido; solo el contacto de sus cuerpos.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado capítulo! Si esperaban un lemon detallado, lo sieeeeeento jjajajajajaja, pero eso es privado de la pareja, ¡no sean curiosos!_

 _Por cierto, cuando los diálogos están en cursivas significa que están hablando en español (o en ruso cuando lo amerite) y que alguien (dígase Viktor) se está perdiendo de la conversación. Cuando está en letras normales es porque hablan en inglés._

 _Este fic transcurre en Chile, así que los chilenismos pueden estar tanto en los diálogos como también en algunos pasajes de la narración. Estoy segura que se me pasaron unos cuantos._

 _¡Saludos! Las fiestas patrias ya terminaron, pero este fic va un poquito más atrasado xD._

 _PD: Les cuento que pasé un susto de muerte al reiniciar el compu por accidente, aunque varias ya lo saben xD._


End file.
